Regalo
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Haru quiere hacer algo especial.


**Hola, bueno este fic pertenecía al reto de el día de la rosa de la mansión Vongola, no lo pude subir en el tiempo que se llevo a cabo el reto porque estaba muy ocupada con la escuela (ustedes comprenderán), de todos modos lo quería subir para todos ustedes ya que bueno también era mi regalo para Hitomi y para todas las que siempre me apoyan ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste nwn  
.**

**.**

_**Regalo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I-pin miraba con expectantica el calendario que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nana por su puesto estaba preparando algo delicioso para la comida y le parecía escuchar los gritos de Lambo y Tsuna en el jardín. Recorrió con su mirada repetidas veces las fechas dispuestas en aquel papel, algunos días encerrados con un circulo y por debajo notas que explicaban el porqué de su remarcación, pero la que a ella le revolvía el estomago era aquella fecha encerrada en un corazón perfecto de color rojo.

El día de San Valentín.

Respiro con dificultad dando un vuelco, faltaba solamente una semana, una sola y no estaba segura de que era lo que debía de hacer, ¿Debía darle un chocolate a Hibari-san como el año anterior? ¿Debería? ¿No debería?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— hablo perezosamente Lambo quien entraba a la cocina en busca de un aperitivo.

— ¡Lambo!, Nada— espeto mientras ágilmente apartaba el calendario de su vista y salía corriendo con pequeños saltos fuera de la habitación.

A veces sentía que se comía la cabeza por todo, no era muy difícil prepararle un chocolate y simplemente entregárselo sin decir o hacer mucho; como el año pasado. Pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que quería que fuera diferente. Quería poder entregárselo sin salir corriendo, quería verlo sonreír… ¿era mucho pedirle que le sonriera un poco?, aunque fuera un simple rastro, apenas un ángulo poco pronunciado en sus labios pero que hiciera crepitar su corazón como la tierra bajo sus pies cada vez que lo veía.

I-pin no quería mucho, una sonrisa y ya.

Una sonrisa de Hibari Kyoya.

.

La pequeña con traje chino empezó a caminar por todo Namimori, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y más que eso necesitaba pensar en una estrategia de San Valentín.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte— escucho la voz bien conocida de su tormento diario, al doblar la esquina se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando a una pandilla que se encontraba consumiendo alcohol a tempranas horas de la mañana y en una zona donde aquello no era bien visto. Se oculto rápidamente detrás de un poste, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y es que ¿Cómo hacerlo?, I-pin jamás había visto una piel más blanca y delicada, unos ojos tan condenadamente azules y a la vez endemoniadamente grises, como si el mar y la luna hubieran copulado formando la más bella creación divina y otorgársela a aquel chico.

Cuando termino de apalear a aquellos sujetos le dedico una mirada por encima del hombro, la pequeña se tenso de inmediato y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. A veces pensaba que esas miradas eran como estacas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo queriéndole decir mil cosas y susurrarle al oído que aquel amor idealizado estaba mal, como si no debiera ser de esa forma pero ¿entonces de cuál?

—I-pin-chan— le saludo con alegría Haru, deteniéndole el paso al instante.

—Haru-san.

—Hahi ¿estás bien I-pin-chan?

La niña no contesto, no quería contestar, no le quería mentir a Haru contestando que estaba bien y tampoco quería comentarle el hecho de que estaba tontamente enamorada de Hibari-san.

—Vamos por un helado desu~— le invito la castaña levantándola del suelo sin esperar su opinión siquiera.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí-desu?

—H-Hibari-san— apenas pudo murmurar ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Miura pues sentía como el sol lamia sus mejillas sin piedad alguna.

Haru oculto con recelo su repentina sorpresa y ahora entendía un poco por que Tsuna se ponía tan nervioso cuando Hibari aparecía ante la pequeña I-pin.

—Hibari, te gusta ¿verdad? desu~— le cuestiono con una grata sonrisa armada con municiones de ánimo.

I-pin la observo unos segundos, no era novedad ese hecho, Tsuna lo sabía, Yamamoto lo sabía, Reborn lo sabía, Gokudera lo sabía, ¡el mismo Hibari lo sabia!, claramente no perdía nada con que una persona más se enterara de la gran admiración que sentía hacia el pelinegro.

—Si— respondió a poco tiempo con la mirada un tanto perdida en las nubes del cielo, aquellas que vagaban solitarias sin rumbo fijo, que se atrevían a tener formas inimaginables, cuyos matices golpeaban en la percepción humana. I-pin quería ser el cielo y que aquella nube pudiera flotar con libertad.

— ¿Le regalaras algo para san Valentín I-pin-chan?

—Haru-san… quiero que…

—Que sea especial— concluyo la frase Haru con sus ojos destellando cual estrellas. La niña le cuestiono con la mirada ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo sabía justo lo que ella necesitaba hacer?

—Todas las chicas queremos eso, entregar nuestro chocolate de manera especial y que el chico nos corresponda de alguna manera desu~ ¡con una sonrisa o un leve sonrojo!— exclamo con muchas energías.

Siguieron su camino teniendo una charla de chicas, Haru la aconsejaba un poco aunque mentalmente se regañaba diciendo algo así como «Haru ¿Qué haces? ¿Tú no sabes nada de chicos?... nunca has tenido novio, piensa Haru no puedes aconsejar mal a I-pin desu~». Aunque claro a pesar de todo la pequeña atesoraba todos los comentarios de la castaña pues estos aliviaban su corazón.

.

La noche no tardo mucho en llegar mientras aquellas dos lindas chicas caminaban por las calles de Namimori, hablando y sonriendo como si se estuvieran contando pequeños secretos al oído y contuvieran su risa con las manos, aquellos secretos que solo las mejores amigas podían compartir.

Aquel San Valentín era el primero que Haru no planeaba correr al lado de Tsuna con un chocolate perfectamente envuelto en forma de corazón, Tsuna ya estaba saliendo con Kyoko-chan y por el contrario de lo que ella pensó no le importo mucho el suceso. Cuando se entero de que aquellos dos estaban saliendo apenas una sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro, ni una sola lagrima broto de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla, simplemente sintió el estomago revuelto y una opresión ligera en el corazón, pero fue una sensación comparable a la que sentía al ver un pastel de fresas y saber que no se lo podía comer.

I-pin por el contrario tenía los ojos reluciendo en ilusiones, en promesas de un primer amor lleno de dulzor que se derretía bajo su lengua como algodón de azúcar.

.

.

* * *

Faltaban seis días para el día de San Valentín, I-pin seguía preocupada caminando de arriba abajo siendo perseguida por un extrañado Lambo que no hacía más que sentir que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga y quería saber quien rayos la estaba alejando de él.

Haru por otra parte había ido a una cita lo suficientemente importante, debía pedir un gran favor a cierto peli plateado que resultaba bastante molesto.

—Gokudera-kun, necesito pedirte un favor— hablo casi susurrando mientras el chico la miraba un tanto extrañado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—V-veras… Haru quiere aprender a tocar una pieza de piano— balbuceo apretando fuertemente unas partituras contra su pecho. Gokudera abrió grandes los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba el piano.

—Déjame ver— su tono de voz cambio a uno mas cálido para sorpresa de Haru, el de ojos esméralas dio una ligera palmadita en la cabeza de la castaña mientras con la otra mano tomaba las partituras para casi de inmediato empezar a verlas. — ¿Para cuando quieres aprender a tocarla?

—Para San Valentín

Gokudera lanzo un suspiro que quiso retener con sus manos pero se termino escapando y colándose por todas partes. — ¿Piensas tocársela a alguien? ¡Qué ridículo!— bufo con un dejo de sarcasmo que terminaba por fermentarse en su lengua porque bien sabia que aquello le molestaba, ¿en quién se había fijado Haru? Y más importante de todo ¿Por qué no se fijo en él?

—Hahi, no. No es para mí.

—Mujer estúpida… ven más tarde a verme, practicaremos hasta que te salga la maldita canción— Gokudera arrugo las partituras haciendo una bola de papel de tamaño significativo la cual simplemente lanzo lejos descartando su importancia pues claramente aquella canción se la sabia de memoria.

.

.

* * *

Faltaban cinco días para San Valentín, algo andaba mal; el gran y maravilloso Lambo-sama lo sabia… esa I-pin se tenía algo entre manos, quizá estaba planeando hacer un chocolate delicioso para él, si eso debía de ser un gran, _no_, un enorme chocolate bañado en caramelo o algo así.

—I-pin espérame— grito el de traje de vaca corriendo deprisa tras la mencionada.

— ¿Lambo-kun?— le llamo Haru haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y cayera al piso haciéndose un chichón.

Lambo sintió ganas de llorar por el golpe, vaya que si las sintió… pero más le dolía el pecho y no sabía por qué, le dolía mucho que I-pin se hubiera escapado de su vista y no quisiera jugar con él.

—Haru… I-pin ya no quiere jugar con Lambo-san— trato de contener el llanto tragando saliva repetidamente, apretando fuerte sus manos, pero lo único que conseguía era que su voz empezara a quebrarse y sus ojos a cristalizarse y rodaran pequeños diamantes por sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes Lambo-kun, Haru está segura que solo está nerviosa por San Valentín— aseguro la castaña limpiando aquellas lagrimas con su pañuelo. Lambo asintió levemente y luego de darte un ultimo vistazo a Haru este salió corriendo por donde se había ido I-pin.

A Haru se le contrajo el corazón al verlo así, es que no podía evitarlo… quizá solo quizá aquel era amor de niños, ese primer amor que llega tocando a tu puerta con desespero como si fuera a tirarla en el proceso y dejarte sordo con sus gritos clamando piedad. Ella lo entendía.

.

.

* * *

Faltaban cuatro días para San Valentín, Haru se encontraba en la puerta de un departamento con las manos en su pecho decidiendo si era una buena idea tocar o si ciertamente terminaría siendo una molestia. Termino por decidir tocar mientras cruzaba los dedos deseando no haber interrumpido a Chrome y Mukuro con algún «_asunto_» que estuvieran tratando.

— ¡Chrome-chan!— exclamo nerviosa pero deseando ser escuchara — ¡Chrome-chan!

—Haru Miura— escucho una voz detrás de la puerta, una voz profunda que ciertamente no quería escuchar, ahora se sentía tan apenada por haber hecho una intromisión que lo sentía como una verdadera metida de pata.

Mukuro abrió la puerta dejando ver su torso desnudo lo que provoco un sonrojo magistral en el rostro de Miura que bien pudieran jurar habían sacado un plumón rojo escandaloso para pintarle todo el rostro e incluso maliciosamente su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Esta Chrome-chan?— cuestiono cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, aunque claramente no era un buen trabajo pues podía ver sin dificultad alguna por los huecos que había entre sus dedos.

—Está dormida ¿tengo que despertarla?— respondió pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello azulado, mientas una embobada Haru pensaba que ese maldito estilo de piña le quitaba puntos de atractivo, pero joder que suelto ese chico se volvía una bomba sexy… ¿una bomba sexy?, (_que mierda estoy pensando_).

—Solo necesito un favor…

El ilusionista suspiro abriendo por completo la puerta permitiéndole el paso, sabía que la de ojos violetas se molestaría si corría a una de sus mejores amigas bajo el pretexto de querer follar otro ratito.

— ¿Qué favor?— le cuestiono con una sonrisa en tanto tomaba una camisa que se encontraba abandonada en el sofá para cubrir por fin ese torso desnudo que mostraba unos pectorales bien formados y una serie de cuadros donde cualquiera hubiera querido poner unos cuantos… (_Divague_)

—Necesito una ilusión.

.

.

* * *

Faltaban tres días para San Valentín, Haru estaba comprando algunas cosas en la papelería, necesitaba preparar adornos, entre otras cosas que requería para cumplir su plan.

Había recorrido ya todo Namimori recolectando las cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad, nada podía fallar, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

— ¡He~ Haru!— saludaba Yamamoto a la lejanía, acto que fue ignorado por la castaña pues con tantas cajas no pidió ver ni lo que había frente a ella.

— ¡Hahi!— exclamo antes de caer al suelo junto con todas las cajas.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el azabache tendiendo su mano hacia ella para levantarla.

—Si— le sonrió dulcemente, una vez que estaba de pie ambos empezaron a recoger las cosas.

—Veo que planeas algo espectacular para San Valentín… que envidia— murmuro casi inaudiblemente, nadie le dijo que Haru se fijaría en otro chico tan rápido sin siquiera darle una minúscula oportunidad para cortejarla o alguna mierda así.

—Sí, la verdad quiero que sea perfecto desu~

Yamamoto sintió como si lo aventaran de boca al suelo y le pasaran por encima con pinchos o estacas. No sabía si estaba enfermo de gastritis o algo así pero bien hubiera jurado que una ulcera estaba a punto de reventársele y hacer el desmadre más grande de todos en su estomago, justo como estaba pasando en su cabeza.

— ¿P-para quién es?— su voz sonó extrañamente áspera y descompuesta, como si le costara trabajo mantener la compostura y no terminar gritando todas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente en aquellos momentos… es que Haru era tan bonita como una muñeca de porcelana, como una princesa de Disney totalmente idealizada, hermosa, inteligente, graciosa y esa manera tan tierna de llamarse en tercera persona, sus muletillas y todo lo demás.

—Es para I-pin— concluyo la conversación entrando a su casa, después de todo aun tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

—E-espera…— el azabache se quedo con una mano extendida hacia ella y una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro por qué no todo estaba tan perdido —Bueno, si ya espere un par de años, unos días no van a matarme.

.

.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para San Valentín y Haru debía encontrar un atuendo fantástico que I-pin pudiera usar ese día, así que tomo su bolsa y se decidió a ir al centro comercial.

— ¡Haru-chan!— atrajo rápidamente su atención Kyoko quien caminaba tomada de la mano de un castaño el cual parecía como si hubiera tomado demasiado sol pues el color de su piel había tomado un permanente tono rojizo, o cuando menos ese era el color que lo caracterizaba siempre que Kyoko-chan estuviera a menos de diez metros.

—Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san— saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí Haru?— cuestiono Tsuna a la castaña tratando de no sonar tan nervioso.

—Vine a comprarle un regalo a I-pin-chan.

— ¿I-pin?— Tsuna hizo una pausa que casi de inmediato atrajo la atención de ambas chicas —Ahora que lo mencionas, I-pin ha estado muy extraña últimamente… además Lambo está muy preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?

—Para nada— recalco agitando las manos frente a su rostro en una señal desesperada por no arruinar una sorpresa, después de todo el decimo líder Vongola era, porque no decirlo, era un asco para guardar secretos.

—En ese caso, déjame acompañarte por ese regalo para I-pin-chan— propuso Kyoko con una sonrisa que llevaba por cometido mil toneladas de complicidad, porque así debían ser las amigas, cómplices, observadoras para poder leer entre líneas y darse cuenta de que Haru planeaba algo maravilloso para la pequeña. —Nos vemos más tarde Tsu-kun.

Kyoko se despidió de su novio con un pequeño beso sobre los labios que dejo evidentemente al joven Sawada en un estrado de transe que bien pudo resultar patético para cualquier espectador, pero si le preguntaban terminaría diciendo algo así como «soñé toda mi vida con esto», con los ojos totalmente destellando y animándote a creer que quizá los sueños se hacen realidad.

.

.

* * *

—I-pin! ¡I-pin!... ¡I-pin!— faltaba un día para San Valentín, todos corrían de un lado a otro preparando sus mejores ideas para tan esperada festividad, pero Lambo claramente tenía otros planes pues gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su mejor amiga, quería verla, saber donde estaba, quería jugar con ella y no entendía por qué se le estaba escondiendo de esa manera.

—Vaca estúpida— Reborn llamo su atención con un golpe que lo hiso volar hasta estamparse con un árbol.

— ¡Reborn!— grito totalmente encabronado mas desechando sus ideas de venganza pues seguía totalmente angustiado prefiriendo dejar las cosas así.

—Si tanto te molesta, ve y díselo— hablo el Hitman antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

.

Haru se encontraba frente a una casa al puro estilo oriental, estaba nerviosa, su dedo estaba sobre el timbre pero buscaba valor suficiente para apretar el botón, no quería imaginarse que ocurriría si el guardián de la nube estaba en medio de una siesta y ella llegaba a interrumpirle.

Tomo todo el aire que creyó necesario para esa difícil misión, profeso todo el «power love» que era necesario para animarse (porque según ella era cosa de vida o muerte, cuando menos así lo quiso ver).

— ¿Quién es?— se escucho la voz de Hibari desde el otro lado de la bocina del timbre.

— ¡Hahi!, Haru es Haru desu~

Hubo un silencio después de su contestación, ni siquiera una respuesta de Hibari o ella añadiendo que era Haru Miura y que su respuesta había sido algo tonta.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta— se repetía al tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared de manera trágica —Haru ha fallado.

— ¿Fallado en qué?— el azabache acababa de aparecer a sus espaldas con una mirada desganada, muestra clara de que había estado durmiendo y que cierta castaña le había jodido la siesta.

— ¡Hahi!— exclamo asustada dando un vuelco que la hiso caer al suelo — ¡Hibari-san!

—Hn— mascullo poniéndose en canclillas para quedar a nivel de la señorita en el suelo — ¿Y bien?

—Quiero pedirte un favor— pidió determinadamente viéndolo a los ojos, acto que de inmediato hiso que Kyoya se tensara, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le sostenía la mirada de esa manera.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Mañana, mañana ve a la casa de Tsuna-san a las 7:00 pm. Por favor se puntual— ambos se pusieron de pie, Haru permanecía estática sin mover un solo dedo, sentía mil cosas en el estomago, no quería que sus planes fueran estropeados.

—Ahí estaré.

.

* * *

.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día, desde que los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de Haru, esta brinco de la cama abriéndose un paso rápido hacia la residencia Sawada.

—Haru, buenos días— saludo amablemente Tsuna aunque fue olímpicamente ignorado por la chica pues paso de largo hacia su habitación.

—Tsuna-san usare tu habitación por favor no molestes— hablo señalándolo con el dedo.

—Pero si es mi habi…— ni siquiera o dejo terminar pues Miura había azotado la puerta sin siquiera tomar la molesta de contestarle, pero definitivamente ella tenía muchísimo que hacer.

.

.

Pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco horas! Y Tsuna ya se había cansado de que su habitación hubiera sido vilmente raptada y no pudiera entrar, venga que sus planes de «hacer el amor por primera vez con Kyoko quedaban arruinados»

—Haru ¡abre la puerta!— ordeno el chico en intentos fraudulentos pues su voz sonaba tan descompuesta que apenas parecía una súplica.

—Tsuna-san que escandaloso eres— bufo la castaña inflando sus mejillas mientras que su rostro era adornado por diamantina rosa.

— ¿Qué te paso?

—Es un regalo importante para I-pin-chan, por cierto ve a buscarla y pídele que se ponga la ropa que deje en el sofá— acto seguido azoto nuevamente la puerta dejando a un Tsuna totalmente desconcertado. ¡Por primo que era el decimo líder de la generación Vongola!

— ¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste?— la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a Miura con una mirada asesina.

— ¡Si señora!

.

.

Lambo y Tsuna estaban sentados en el sofá, el primero estaba totalmente deprimido consumiendo los chocolates que Kyoko-chan le había obsequiado mientras que el segundo se besaba con la susodicha entre a escondidas y a que se note; sin embargo el timbre interrumpió aquel arrumaco de adolecentes.

—L-Lambo, ¿podrías ir?— Suplico casi con el corazón saliéndole por la garganta.

—Tsuna idiota no me dejas… que importa— se arrastro por el suelo totalmente desganado, ¿Dónde carajos estaba I-pin?

Con las pocas energías que tenía se puso de pie saltando hacia la perilla para poder abrir la puerta, pero casi de inmediato esta fue brutalmente azotada de vuelta.

— ¿Quién era?

—Nadie— de nuevo Lambo se arrastro de regreso a su nido de chocolate para seguir martirizándose.

Tsuna uso unas cuantas de las neuronas que aun tenían para intuir que alguien debía de estar del otro lado de la puerta, así que lentamente se acerco a abrirla.

— ¡H-Hibari-san!— grito totalmente sorprendido cayendo al suelo, aunque su mueca de sorpresa cambiaba con una de intriga cuando noto que Hibari llevaba puesto un traje.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas!— exclamo Haru tomando la mano de Hibari y haciendo que este caminara junto a ella dirigiéndose hacia la azotea.

Lo primero que vio Hibari Kyoya al invadir el tejado de la familia Sawada fue un cielo totalmente estrellado (aunque apenas era el atardecer), el techo parecía hecho de cristal reflejando las profundidades de un mar, en uno de los extremos perfectamente adornado con rosas un bello piano de cola totalmente dispuesto para ser tocado, en el centro se encontró con una pequeña que llevaba el vestido más bonito que nunca uso y por esta vez su cabello caía con gracia sobre su rostro; ella se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo parecía que no sabía qué hacer o donde meterse.

—Salúdala— pidió Haru al azabache dándole un ligero empujón mientras se dirigía al piano.

—Hn— mascullo por lo bajo, I-pin lo observo pendiente tragándose todas las palabras, nunca pensó verlo así, tan guapo tan… tan para ella.

—H-Hibari-san— murmuro con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El azabache se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, ambos se observaron por algunos instantes, Hibari le sonreía un poco, se sentía claramente alagado de que aquella niña se hubiese tomado tantas molestias.

— ¿Así que?— cuestiono mientras esos ojos azules tocaban en las fibras más profundas de I-pin

—Yo… un c-chocolate— extendió una pequeña caja en forma de corazón perfectamente adornada con un moño dorado. Hibari estiro su mano hacia el chocolate regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Chocolate!— exclamo Lambo totalmente recompuesto.

—Lambo, ¡no es para ti!

— ¿Entonces?— pregunto y la pequeña le mando una mirada al azabache quien observaba un tanto divertido aquella escena.

— ¿Para ese idiota?

— ¡Lambo!

—No, estoy cansado de que me ignores desde hace una semana… y ahora resulta que es por este idiota— las lagrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos, estaba molesto, triste y decepcionado.

—Lambo… y-yo

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas!— grito con desesperación.

Hubo un momento de silencio a excepción de los lloriqueos de Lambo quien salía con un brinco rápido.

—Lambo-kun— trato de retenerle Haru

—Haru-chan, gracias… pero iré a buscar a Lambo.

Sin poder hacer nada para detenerla Haru observo como I-pin corría detrás del mencionado. La castaña se dejo caer al suelo, se sentía desilusionada todo su trabajo, todo lo que había echo no había servido para nada.

—Quedo muy bien todo— la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos la voz de Hibari, —Podrías al menos aprovechar todo esto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Invita a un chico que te guste.

Haru negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad después de Tsuna ningún chico le había interesado en lo mas mínimo.

—Entonces ven, cenemos juntos para no desperdiciar todo esto— Hibari extendió su mano hacia la castaña que a pesar de sus dudas la tomo sin preguntar nada.

La cena trascurrió de manera incomoda, no tenían mucho de qué hablar, ambos comían en silencio, mas sin embargo los ojos de Haru se encontraron con aquellos orbes azules en más de una ocasión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago como si mil mariposas revueltas y ansiosas quisieran atravesarla y salir volando hacia lo alto del cielo.

.

.

* * *

—Lambo, ¿en verdad te gusto?— la pequeña estaba apenada, su rostro ardía como si estuviese a mitad del verano, tenía tantas emociones acumuladas en el pecho, solo quería escuchar otra vez esas palabras que su mejor amigo había pronunciado.

—Si…— respondió desganado, estaba tirado en medio del parque sin ningún deseo de moverse, quería quedarse ahí llorando y comiéndose el helado de fresas que se había detenido a comprar a escasos metros atrás. —Me gustas

I-pin se acerco lentamente hasta quedar sentada a su lado, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, ni siquiera estando con Hibari había tenido esa sensación en el pecho, Lambo era su mejor amigo, era la persona que más quería en todo el mundo y quería estar con él para siempre.

—Tú también me gustas, Lambo

.

* * *

.

—Mukuro Rokudo te ayudo con la ilusión de las estrellas y el océano ¿verdad?.

—No, Chrome me hiso el favor de hacerlo.

—El piano, ¿para qué estaba aquí?

—Haru quería tocar una canción para que la bailaran desu…

Hibari se puso de pie acercándose a la silla de Miura, con cuidado extendió una vez más su mano hacia ella invitándole a bailar.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

—Hahi

Sin esperar respuesta con gran facilidad el azabache la obligo a levantarse pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—P-pero no hay música desu~

Una canción empezó a tocar acompañada del esquicito sonido de un violín, para cuando Haru se giro a ver, ahí estaban Bianchi tocando el piano y Reborn el violín como si fueran un dúo de músicos londinenses que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer y quieran matar el tiempo en aquella azotea. Haru sintió como era deslizada con suavidad sobre la improvisada pista de baile, el cuerpo de Hibari era cálido, sus labios tentadores y aquellos ojos eran dagas que quebrantaban cualquier espíritu reduciéndolo a cenizas sobre sus manos.

—Al inicio vine porque pensé que tú eras quien quería verme— le susurro al oído, la castaña se trago todas las palabras que se le ocurrieron y ninguna tomaba paso a través de su garganta, se sintió ahogada, trabada, o como cuando te dicen que sacaste cien perfecto en una materia a la que te paraste un par de veces en el salón de clases y el ñoño de tu grupo obtuvo un noventa. Era como si no se lo mereciera, como ti todas las cosas que pudo tener por suerte se hicieran un cumulo que ahora estaba ahí entre sus brazos en ese momento; en ese 14 de febrero.

—E-entonces t-tú querías salir con Haru…

—Si— y sus palabras eran filosas, tanto que presionaban el pecho de Haru bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Las sensaciones eran nuevas, seria porque nunca nadie estuvo tan cerca, o por que Hibari era condenadamente guapo… quizá ambas.

—Me gustas— Le dijo, sin esperar respuesta, la tomo de la barbilla para lentamente fundirse en un beso.

Los labios de Haru no sabían a limón, era más bien algo así como melocotón. La boca de Hibari estaba caliente, su lengua húmeda y su respiración le quemaba en el rostro.

—Creo q-que a Haru también le gustas H-Hibari—san

—No pregunte, de ahora en adelante eres mi novia.

—Me debes una— se escucho un comentario de Reborn. —También la vaca estúpida me debe una.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
